


Take the Weekend

by Annakie



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakie/pseuds/Annakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Red's celebration dinner, Sparks and Croach talk about the future.  Post "Dinner and a Groovy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Weekend

It turns out that The Force Galactic made some darn good burgers and ice cream cake, but Harriet hadn’t said The Force Galactic could clean the dishes.  Red had volunteered, and Mordecai insisted it was a two person job.  Sparks and Croach had moved to the living space of the Jiminy house, and Sparks Nevada couldn’t wait any longer to voice the question that’d been burning in his mind since just before Ginny West had walked out the door on her way back to HQ.

Well, the _other_ question.

"So uh, what are you.. what are you and Red gonna do?  You uh... you gonna ride... with her... now?" Sparks asked, then took a long sip of coffee to cover as he waited for the answer.

"Sparks Nevada, I am still under onus to you.  A great deal of onus, and as we have previously established, I cannot forsake that onus in order to have a pre-betrothal coupling with The Red Plains Rider," Croach replied.

Sparks leaned back in his chair, his heart a bit lighter at Croach’s answer, but not dug out of his stomach quite yet.

"Yeah but uh, she ain't gonna want to hang around town all the time.  You know how she gets."

Sparks watched Croach’s antenna twitch, and his big black eyes grew a bit more black and wide, the way Croach did when he was thinking on something real hard.

"I... do not know, Sparks Nevada.   Perhaps she will care to stay in town more now that we shall be engaging in a mating ritual."

"Gross."

"It is not gross."  

"It is.  You ain’t gotta talk about it. No, Croach, I'm thinking like, how I get a weekend now, so like maybe, you could take a weekend sometimes, or a mid-week... end... whatever.  I'll stay on duty and you and Red can have a day or two together a week, like how you're on duty without me when I go to the quiltin' bee and spend  a day in the workshop."

Croach paused, but after a spell, his eyes went back in his sockets as much as they normally would.  When he spoke, he began haltingly. "It would slow down the rate in which I decrease my onus.  In fact, my onus would increase every day I do not stay by your side to decrease my onus."

"Fine by me,” Sparks said, and shrugged as if he didn’t care one way or the other.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Red’s laughter echoed out of the kitchen, stopping whatever argument might have started.  Sparks watched Croach’s antenna twitch again, and the corner of his mouth pull up just a twinge.

“Sparks Nevada, I would like to take my first week-end starting tonight.”

“I thought you might, buddy.  Take three days this time.  Mars'll still be here when you get back.”

“G’loot Praktaw.”

“Whatever.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talking with Mansion on IM about the near-future, we decided something like this would be the best solution, so, this happened. Figured it was time I published something else.
> 
> Thanks for the beta, Mansion and, you know, everything else too. :)


End file.
